let truth be told
by animecrazy1
Summary: After Kagome and Inuyasha finshed the shikon jewel.Kagome goes back to her time, visiting Inuyash and her frieands she finds a girl putting move on him.Has he picked her over kagome?How will kagome react?What was is so in portent that he has to tell kagom
1. in the beging revised

Authors note: This is my first fic ever I am only going to right the first chapter and if I get good reviews I will write more ok thanks *smiles* no with the show!!! O p.s. if you find spelling miss tacks please let me no and _ word _if you see any word like that they are thoughts.  And a BIG THANKS TO WENDY my best friend for helping revises and making it sound better.

Disclaimer: I don't own iny-yasha or the characters, but I do own this fic and the new characters I put in it.

" It's been all most four week since I've seen him…" a young lady said she couldn't be more then 17 years old, she was sitting with her head in hand had which was propped up by her desk. " …. I miss him!" She was sitting in a small room with a bed, a desk, some shelves, and a window. All in all it was a nice room, very clean. It was decorated nicely too.

"Who are you talking about, Kogme?" a small boy about 10 asked, " You were thinking about Inu-yahsa? Don't you pretend you weren't." he was looking at her. She had long brown hair, and deep brown eyes; she was also so tall and very thin. She had on a green skirt and a white top.

" Sota get out of hear, what do you know anyway?" Kagome looked angry "I might not know much but I do know you love him. You should visit him." And with that he walks out the door and down the hall.

_How dare he think that I love that pig-faced brat! _thought Kagome.

_You do and you know it, _said another voice in her head. Kagome's mood changed_._

_So what? He doesn't love me! _She thought angrily at the voice_._

_You should visit him. Now might be a good time to tell him how you feel.. _Continued the voice_. _Kagome thought about what the voice in her head had said. She knew it was right. And with that she started scrambling around her room for her things. After packing she ran out the house and to the well and jumped in. they were in a bright, humongous field in the middle of a dark forest. There was a medium-sized well. A large, old tree with branches that spread about 20 feet in every which way stood peacefully next to the ancient well. the wind blew through the  evergreen leaves. And as she looked up into the tree, she saw a boy quietly snoozing on a large branch. He was wearing a red kimono, had long silver hair that glistened, and beautiful red eyes that were closed because he was sleeping, and dog ears at the top of his head.

 "Sit boy!!!" Kagome yelled. He fell off the branch. After hitting the ground he stood up and looked around. He heard giggles.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" He yelled happily. He ran up to her and hugged her " I thought I would never see you again!!" why did she come back? Did she back because she missed me and wants to stay here?

" I missed you too!!!" she said relaxing into his arms." Where is everyone?" He is hugging me maybe this would turn out better then I thought

" There in the village," he said pulling away but his soft, caring eyes never left kagome." But I need to talk to you first."

"Can't it wait, I want to see every one?"

" No it can't, I need to talk to you now." His voice grew low and dangers.

I've never seen him so serous" fine we can talk now." Kagome said.

"I don't know how to ell you this but…" ok! Its now or never

Just then he looked over to the forest just in time to see a head pop out and stat running at them. No not her not now why did it have to be now

" My dear Inu what are you doing out here?" a tall skinny very pretty looking young lady said as she ran up to them. Once there she step in between them, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then took his hand and said " who is this dear?"

" WHO AM I BETER QESTION WHO ARE YOU??????"

Authors note: so did you like it please R&R  you can even R&R me at belldandyisme@yahoo.com  even flames accepted.


	2. trouble starting

Authors note: Sorry it took so long. It took me forever to post but I got really discouraged. I got a couple good reviews, but my friends told me it was not as good as it could be, so I hope this one is better.

Btw, I couldn't have finished this without my editor Moonbay! (And if there are some mistakes…don't blame me! Blame my editor! Hehe…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. * sigh* *hugs Inuyasha doll*

          The girl looked about 18 years old. She had waist-length black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had a round face with pitch black eyes, and was a bit taller and rounder than Kagome. She stood still holding Inuyasha's hand tightly.

          " Uh…this is Wendi, she-" but before he could finish, he was cut off by Sango, (Kagome's best friend for all you newbies) who ran up and hugged Kagome."

          " Kagome! I missed you so much!!" she exclaimed happily, " I have so much to tell you! Come on, let's go to the village," and she pulled Kagome away. "But I think you need to have a talk with Wendi first, ok?" she said as she continued walking toward the village. Why did that stupid girl go looking for him? And I know what he was about to do

~*~*

          "WENDI, I TOLD YOU TO STOP KISSING ME AND TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WITCH!!!!!!! I WAS TRING TO TELL KAGOME SOMETHING BUT SHE WAS TOO MAD AT SEEING YOU DIDNT LET ME FINSH!"

          " I'm sorry honey. I was wondering where you were. It's just that I missed you," she said pulling close to him once again.

          " Stop that! Listen, I don't like, or love you, SO STOP IT NOW AND GET OFF ME, BITCH!" he yelled angrily. 

           Wendi looked hurt for a second, but then lit up again " You might not know it, but that is only because you love Kagome, but I will get you soon enough." And with that she dropped his hand and started walking away. I will do everything in my power to keep her away from him! 

Inuyasha was now jumping through the trees as fast as he could to get to the small village where Sango had took Kagome.

~*~*A while after they left Inuyasha~*~*

          Sango was walking along happily as Kagome finally realized that she was walking in a very well lit forest. 

" Sango, why was that girl kissing Inuyash? And why wasn't he being mean to her like he is with everyone else?"

          "Oh, you mean Wendi? She is the monk's sister. She's a little weird, and he wasn't being mean to her because he made a promise to the monk," Sango answered calmly, " and she has tooken a liking to him, even though he tries everything to get away from her, but somehow she always finds him."

           "I don't like her at all!!"

           "No one really does, but please be nice"

           "Kagome, may I please talk to you?" asked Inuyasha staring at her as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

          Why is Inuyasha acting so weird? There's something wrong here and I need to find out what "Yes you may," she finally said.

          " Good. Hey, wrench," he said truing to Sango" Make sure we are not to be disturbed by you know who."

          " I know. I will leave you two alone then," she said walking back toward where they had been. Inuyasha tried to the yang woman standing in front of him.

           " What do you need SO badly to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, feeling very upset.

~*~* I know, I know this is so boring, but I am not good at writing. And because of the lack of support I am getting, I am really having a hard time getting inspired to write. (Like I was with the first chapter.) If I don't get very many people that like this fic, I will just stop writing. But I do except flames. Just explain so I can fix, and please tell me if I get some thing wrong. Oh ya, I like to email people and say thanks for reviewing so please leave your email in your reviews. Thanks, bye! * Does a little dance* I finished! Hurray! J


	3. the 2 that belong

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kagome. WHAT?!?! You're saying I don't!!! WELL FINE I DON'T, BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC! HEHE

Authors note: I am so sry I haven't wrote in they last 2 weeks. I have had a TON of homework and a bunch of tests.  Eeeeeerrrrrr stupid teachers, don't they know we have more important things to do? Well, I have been SO HAPPY because of all the great reviews so I am going to try to type the next chapter today but if not definitely tomorrow ok J but I have to send it to Moonbay so I don't know how long till you will get it. O and if there is some thing I am getting wrong, blame Moon bay J hehe no if I am, please let me know J o ya I have the whole story thought out. It will be about 22 chapters ok J please leave any ideas you have to make this better. Let me know right now. I am not going to have Inuyasha's brother in the story (I can't remember how to spell it) but if I get a lot of people saying no to that then I will put him in somewhereJ o lots of people asked for longer chapters I hope this is better I tried to stretch the point I wanted in this chapter ok JHERE WE GO!

Editor's note: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to edit her fic lately, she just writes one chap after another­ and u have no clue how freaking hard it is to edit her fic. ( *shannon* ya well I can't help it I try and hay who is the righter here? *Moonbay* well you are I guess but I make it sound a lot better ok so give me some created and hey I am being nice I deal with your spelling mistakes!  *Shannon * humph! *Moonbay* ok lets get on with the story Inuyasha jr. ^_^) Newaz, my time on the computer is now limited bcuz of my parents, so sorry if it takes a really long time if one of her chaps don't update fast enuf 4 u. well, enjoy! (no more delays!)

~*~*Inuyasha and Kagome in the woods alone 

            "Kagome?" he murmured in a soft, loving voice that Kagome didn't pick up on, "well, I­.."

            "Yes Inuyasha?" she said looking at him with that smile. He looked up at her face, and he lit up again. "I..... I ­have s..something to tell you," He finally stuttered, "but I don't know how to tell you," He couldn't stand to look at her. His heart felt like it had dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

             "Please tell me, please, I want to know." Her face looked scared, but she never took her eyes off him. They were somewhere lost in some world. _Probably the Inuyasha Forests._ She guessed.  The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, and the bright shade of red beneath the clouds. They both suddenly noticed that it was getting a little late.

            He moved so she could see his face, "I…­I… I love you." He rushed out. _No! Why did I tell her? She doesn't even love me, and probably never will. I bet she got someone in her time­. How could I be so stupid?_

She stepped closer to him. With one hand, she turned his head and stared straight into his eyes. Slow, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. His eyes looked so loving, it just made her heart melt even more than before when he had confessed his feelings for her. "What did you say?" she asked gently.

            "I...I said I love you. But if you don't love me it's ok, I understand. I don't know what I was thinking. I know you don't feel that way about me. I should have never told you. I know you'll hate me. I know you don't love me or like me. You probably think I am a jerk." Tears started to pour from his face again, but Kagome pulled closer and did her best to wipe them off.

"No I don't like you Inuyasha," Her face had now become startled and emotionless. Right at the moment she said that, his heart stopped.

_What did I do? I could have lived not knowing. She doesn't love me; I can't go on, _he thought and started to pull away. He wanted to run away,run till he end of his life and never deal with this problem again. Kagome took hold of his wrist and held on tightly till he looked back at her. "You didn't let me finish,"

_No I don't need to hear the rest._

"And I don't love you."__

_No I didn't need to hear that. _

"I love you more then anything in this world." and with that, she pulled him into a gentle, but passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Inuyasha broke the connection. He finally realized what had happened, and leaned in again so that their lips fitted perfectly into each other. _We were made for each other,_ he thought. "Do you really?" He asked after they finally stopped. His eyes were shining and his face showed his happiness. His whole body was trembling, his knees buckling, and he felt like he was floating on the clouds. "You really love me?" he wanted to make sure.

            "Of course," she answered simply before she pulled her lips back onto his. All he could do is thing how beautiful she was, how her secant drove him crazy, how her lips tasted just like sugar, and how she was all his. After awhile, Kagome gave way and fell on top of Inuyasha. He stumbled and fell to the ground still holding Kagome, not wanting to break the kiss. He adjusted himself so that they laid arm in arm, and they pulled away unwillingly.

            "Inuyasha, I love you and I am so happy you decided to tell me. I was going to tell you right before I left again but I don't ever want to leave now. I only came back because I missed you so much." She stared into her love. All she wanted in her life was for this to never end.    

            "I'm glad too," He said, pulling her closer into his safe embrace.  "I don't know when I started loving you. All I know is I couldn't stand any one looking or touching you. most of all if they were male. I love to see you in your weird clothes, but I wish you didn't wear them so no other male in the world could know how lucky I am to have found a woman as beautiful as you. I thought I only liked you because of Kikyo, but after a while all I could think about was you. You are so different from her it is those differences I love about you so much" He was looking straight at her and his hand dropped to his side. He didn't notice, but Kagome did, so she moved closer in for another kiss.                 

            Through the whole thing, they never noticed a person standing just behind them hidden in the forest, observing their every move. After watching this, the person ran at top speed toward the village.

~*~*Back with Sango*~*~

            "Now where did that girl get to??" She was looking for Wendi.

Authors note: I hope you like it and I hope to get some good reviews, remember flames are accepted just please explain thanks bye 

*Shannon* hi everyone well I love how this fic is turning out bit I just wish moonbay was a better editor! ^_^

*Moonbay * Hey I hared that I can edit just find do you all agree?

*Shannon * Fine fine maybe you are good.

*Moonbay * Shannon!!!!!

*Shannon * OK ok! You are a great editor! Now time to thank the reviewers ok^_^

*Moonbay * Ok! ^_^

*Shannon * Thank you for reviewing and I hope to get more J

*Moonbay * I will make her right a page of review answers in about 2 to 3 chapters ok J 

*Shannon and Moonbay * Bye!


	4. note from me and a poem :

hey guys I haven't update just typed 2 chaps and sent of to Wendy up to her now hehe( I will call her ASAP to tell I did but I have to go now it is like 5:30 in the morning I got up early to type. Mean while read this poem I is one of my favs and thanks so much for all the reviews. I am going to start adding my fav anime songs (like good songs to listen to while righting anime and stuff or my fav of all songs) If you have any songs send theme to me either Emil or in a review ok (I mean title ok not the song song).  
  
:) SLOW DANCE Have you ever watched . +-*--Kids On a merry-go-round? Or listened to the rain Slapping on the ground? Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight? Or gazed at the sun into the fading night? You better slow down don't dance so fast. Time is short. The music won't last. Do you run through each day on the fly? When you ask how are you? Do you hear the reply? When the day is done Do you lie in your bed with the next hundred chores Running through your head You'd better slow down Don't dance so fast. Time is short. The music won't last. Ever told your child, well do it tomorrow? And in your haste, not see his sorrow? Ever lost touch, let a good friendship die Cause you never had time to call and say,"hi" You'd better slow down. Don't dance so fast. Time is short. The music won't last. When you run so fast to get somewhere you miss half the fun of getting there. When you worry and hurry through your day, it is like an unopened gift.... Thrown away. Life is not a race. Do take it slower Hear the music before the song is over. 


	5. to go to be true

AN- Hey people sry it took so long well after death threats I decided that no matter what, its time to write. I had a writers block at first, then.... well.... I was just to lazy I guess you can say. Well on with the show ( hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha sadly. On the way back~*~ ~*Next day*~*kag. Pov.*~ " wake up wench," Inuyasha said with a rare smile on his face, his voice soft and caring. His eyes the had a shine to them: a shine she had never seen, they you could get lost in them. Infact, she did for a min. as he stared down at her. 'God he is so cute when he looks like this, I must be the luckiest girl in all times in all places' "Good morning," she looked up, their face was so close that her lips met his. And she kissed him; a long and passionate kiss. Her lips started to tingle with his touch as he brought his arms around her and pulled her close. ( don't you love it when he's like this) "We feel asleep here. Do you think we should head back?" asked kagome. "Do we have to?" His voice changed from soft and caring to low and sad. His eyes lost their shine, and his smile faded quikly. "NO, we don't, we are going to stay..." He was cut off as Kagome's eyes met his and he quikly went back to the mood he was in before. " We need to go. Don't worry, we have all night tonight." "Keh" and with that he picked her up and walked toward kaede's village. AN-I know short I know but this is all I wanted in this chapter more in next chapter and here is a preview for those who read these stupid notes. There will be a major conflict between inu and kagome ( they can't live happy ever after yet) and it could break them.sry I hope I am not too lazy to write more tonight. 


	6. an NEED TO READ VERY END!

Hey I just wanted to do the review response now because well I know every body has been waiting so I didn't send this off to moonbay to check so if there are any problems then you all will know how much she helps thought I keep getting reviews about spelling I am sry about that but I am a really bad speller moonbay can read most of my righting because she has been for 3 years now.  
  
Skytaur- thanks so much and I think I changed that if not I have a few things I need to go back and redo and cangrads on being my first review EVER! Because this is my first story.(  
  
eddie- well I am sry you just happen to have girls hang all over you but just to tell you I hate to see it being a girl my self I hate to see other females being so low.  
  
Ayumi- aaaaaawwwwww thanks so much for your support and da thing do it for inuyasha made my day!  
  
Ice Dagger- yes sadly to say I am one to and yes soon all will have a good time as I let kagome beat some a$$  
  
Monkeystarz- did you die???? Because I kept righting  
  
YoukaiTaiji-ya- first well I can't say I meant to say that he had red eyes but I will check back maybe I can use that some were in my story or I can just go back and change it ( kikyo well I hate her sry but I do so I left her out this story is going to be like she just died and never came back. Ok I know Wendi is not a japans name in fact I got the name form my friend named Wendy because I couldn't think of any names hehe but my friend is chine's so I thought what the hay I will use that as the name but when I sent it to moonbay (Wendy) she wanted to change it to Wendi so I just said ok. But just to let you know Wendy is the English way to say her name not the chines I can never get the chine's way sry. O and I know inu is a bit ooc ok a lot ooc but I am going to try and show some reason for that.  
  
Sirian- thanks I will have to reread it and if it is like that go back and fix it I hate to read things like that so I really don't want my story like that.  
  
Celebwen Starmaiden- hey you! I doing good how is your summer coming I hope you have fun next year and I miss all you guys all read Kristine call me once but I haven't been able to call her back tell her I am sry. And I sry about the spelling once again but can't be helped with out my parents reading this and I don 't want them to know that's one reason it so hard to right this story.  
  
Watermagic-caster- Thanks so much for thanking moonbay every one just seems to blame her for the spelling mistakes but there my flat and I add things after I have sent it to her to review it so if there is it is most likely because I added some thing or changed some thing. And know it is so true I posted the first chap and had her read it before I had her change it and I got mad because of all the mistakes but we fixed at lest some of them.  
  
Inuyashachic515, AZTECDRAGON DEMON, yo, Jupiter's Light, Shadow, inu-yasha lvr, Kawaii Kitsune and Hanyou, Kawaii Kitsune and Hanyou, ills, lime, Kagome1990, H.V. , PuppyLuv, Golden Mooncat, Angel-Fergie, Cloudhersheykiss1012, Kagome15, NekoNoodles, JESSIE, neko-yasha- thanks so much for you reviews and support it means a lot to me.  
  
Thanks so much all of you! Hey every one I have a probe what I thought of doin gon the story I just whet over and I hate it I really do so can any one give me an idea of what to do for a plot in this story??? If not then I will just stop this story here but I wan to continue. So please help help!!!!! 


End file.
